Professor Layton And The Last Doughnut
by InvaderInzaniac
Summary: The Professor sat quietly at the table enjoying the newspaper and sipping his Earl Grey.He reached for the last doughnut, a voice stopped him."DON'T TOUCH THAT DOUGHNUT!" It was Luke. The Professor quickly hid the last doughnut under his napkin,will Luke notice?


Professor Layton and The Last Donut

I had this idea while eating a donut awhile ago, and thought 'Hey! This would make a great story!' I guess it could be considered the sequel to Professor Layton And The Bottomless Pit

Well Please R&R… I need the reviews or I'll explode…That happens to me sometimes.

Luke awoke with a start, he smelled… DONUTS!

"Wait *Sniff* make that *sniff* one donut." I bet you're wondering, how does Luke do that? Well you see Luke being the lover of food that he is, has trained his nose to be extremely sensitive to food. Quickly dressing he flew down the stairs.

The Professor sat at the table quietly, reading the 'London Times'. Five A.M was an excellent time to be up, The Professor smiled and took a sip of his earl grey tea, and grabbed a donut he took a bite at continued reading the 'The Times'. He looked over at the donut box and noticed there was only one donut left, chocolate covered, his favorite. He reached to grab it.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT DONUT!" The Professor nearly had a heart attack, noticing it was Luke trotting down the stairs, he quickly hid the donut under his napkin.

"Ah, good morning Luke, what are you doing up this earl-"

"CUT THE CHIT-CHAT! WHERE'S THE LAST DONUT PAL!" The Professor was shocked at Luke's out burst, all over a donut… Wait no he wasn't. Well he can't lie to Luke that would be wrong.

"I'm sorry but I already ate it Luke." Luke looked devastated, but then suspicious.

"Sure Professor, is that why I smell it…Under that napkin!"

Luke grabbed for the napkin, The Professor quickly slapped his hand.

"Luke! That's not how a gentleman acts! I have… unmentionables under the napkin." Luke narrowed his eyes. "Only GIRLS have unmentionables!" Professor racked his brains thinking of a way to get Luke off his case.

"Flora said she wanted to be woken up at five A.M remember?" Luke scratched his chin then got an 'Oh I get you're trying to do!' look. He smiled and pointed behind the Professor and yelled

"A HIDDEN PUZZLE!" The Professor whirled around and quickly realized his blunder. He turned around as quickly as he could only to see Luke running away with his chocolate donut. He stood up and ran after him Luke noticed he had been discovered and kicked it in high gear running up the stairs.

"LUKE!BRING BACK MY DONUT!A TRUE GENTLEMAN DOESN'T STEAL ANOTHERS DONUT!"

"And a true gentleman doesn't lie about having a donut!" Luke ran into his room and locked the door.

"Tell you what Professor , if you solve my door puzzle I'll unlock the door!" Luke gave The Professor the puzzle which was unsolvable and The Professor realized this immediately. He got a wicked smile on his face and chuckled, while thinking quietly to himself 'Time to put that chainsaw in the garage to use!'

Luke smiled evilly

"Two more minutes Professor!" Luke was met with silence. "Professor?"

VWAAAAAHGGGHHH!

Luke jumped back in surprise as a hole was cut in his door, he was surprised the Professor wanted the donut that badly. He backed himself into a corner wondering what to do when he got an idea.

The Professor was halfway done when then door flew open causing The Professor to drop the chainsaw on his foot, wincing in pain the Professor missed his chance to grab Luke as he ran by and back downstairs.

Back downstairs Luke hid the donut under the napkin again, back where it started. The Professor ran down the stairs and stopped at the table.

"Where is it?" Luke patted his belly.

"You can have it after I'm done!" He laughed evilly. Professor smiled and replied

"You're lying, there is no chocolate around your mouth…WHERE IS IT?!" Luke and Professor bothe looked at the napkin and the strange lump in the middle, after about five seconds they both made a mad grab for it, both reaching it at the same time. The struggle of the century ensued.

"Professor! You ate the others this one is mine!

"You eat me out of house and home! It's mine!" The two continued their struggle until both were dead tired. The Professor looked at Luke and then the donut, sighing he spoke

"Truce?" Luke looked at him and replied

"Truce." The Professor thought for a moment.

"We'll split it." Luke nodded. Just as the Professor was getting ready to cut it they heard Flora

"I SMELL DONUT'S!"

Well hope you enjoyed this oneshot I had a blast writing it, please review I need them! Well thankyou for taking time to read this!


End file.
